One More Chance?
by dcmasters
Summary: Jokki JoNikki cowritten fic. Can they make up or will they stay apart? May contain another few pairings. As its JoNikki it means it will contain same sex relationships, so if its not your thing you've been warned! Will eventually need an M rating lol.


**One More Chance?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured in this fic, unless otherwise stated! All characters are, and shall remain, the property of TalkbackThames and Fremantle Media. I am merely borrowing them for use in this fic and their personas will be placed on the corresponding shelves above the correct labels when this fic is complete._

Author's Note: This fic contains female/female relationships. If this is not your thing, please do not read any further. Pairing is Jokki (Jo/Nikki hehe) Co-written by myself (obviously lol) and thebillforever (aka Leanne). Please make sure you R&R to let us know what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Jo kissed Nikki's cheek as Nikki arrived at hers for dinner. "Nikki, before dinner I think we need to discuss some things," she said

"Oh..." Sgt Wright was puzzled, she thought things were going great between them. "What about?" She stood by the door, arms folded.

"Come through to the living room," Jo smiled, walking through and sitting down on the sofa.

Nikki shrugged, dropping down into a chair. "Well...?" She said expectantly

"I know we've talked about this before, and I said it was okay, but its just... we seem to be getting on well and things between us are excellent... the fact you're still married to Doug... well, now... it kinda bothers me," Jo said, a worried look on her face about the impending answer.

Nikki sighed, closing her eyes. Not this again. "I...ok..." She didn't know what else to say.

"Is that all you can say?" Jo replied, "I just... don't feel comfortable with the fact you're married..."

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"I... I know it was just meant to be a bit of fun... but I..." Jo managed, "Nikki, I love you."

Nikki's face changed in an instant. "But Jo, you can't..."

"I can't what?" Jo replied.

"You can't be in love with me..."

"Why not?" Jo asked, trying to remain calm.

"You know why not..." Nikki said. "What about Doug? He's my husband..."

"Yeah I do realise that," Jo replied, "It's not my fault, I can't help the way I feel."

"What do you expect me to do?" The blonde said helplessly.

"Well how do you feel?" Jo asked.

"I don't know... I love Doug..." There was a pause. "Why now Jo? Things were fine the way they are..."

"No they weren't," Jo said, getting slightly angry, "Do you know how hard its been trying to deny the way I feel, trying to hide how I feel from you!"

"You think it's been easy for me? Sneaking around behind Doug's back, making excuses as to why I sometimes don't come home until 4 in the morning... I did that so I could spend time with you..."

"Yeah, spend time with me cos its just a bit of fun right?" Jo said, raising her voice.

"You agreed that was all you wanted!" Nikki snapped.

"Yeah and at the time it was! But things change!" Jo replied.

"They don't have to!" Nikki answered back obstinately.

"Well its a bit too late!" Jo shouted.

"That's hardly my fault!"

"It's not mine either!" Jo snapped, "And I don't wanna do this, but if you want us to work, then I can't do the sharing thing!"

"Fine!" Nikki yelled, close to tears. "If that's the way you want it, then i guess there's nothing more to say!" Getting up out of the chair, she grabbed her coat and bag. "See you at work!"

"Nikki, wait..." Jo said, following her.

The blonde turned, tears spilling from her eyes. "What?"

"I really didn't want it to have to come to this," Jo said, wiping a tear from Nikki's cheek, after all she did still care, "I didn't want to make you choose but I can't help the way I feel."

Nikki shrugged her hand away. "Neither did I... but... we both want different things..." That wasn't strictly true anymore... she wanted Jo... but after everything, maybe it was just better to walk away. "Sorry Jo..."

"Yeah, so am I," Jo said quietly, holding back tears.

With that Nikki walked out of her house, taking one look at the brunette standing in the hall, letting the door shut behind her.

Jo leant against the door after it closed and slid down to the floor crying. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut?

As Nikki drove home Jo's words rang in her ears. She knew that the DC was right, she just didn't want to admit it. Pulling up in her drive, she turned off the ignition, and got out. It was a good thing it was raining... no one... or more precisely Doug, would be able to tell that she'd been crying. Although if she was honest, she didn't think he'd care. Their relationship seemed to have hit the rocks which was why she'd turned to Jo... and now she didn't even have her anymore... She walked up the front steps, slowly turning the key in the lock. She didn't know what she wanted anymore...

"Hi," Doug said, kissing her cheek in the same way Jo had done earlier, "I wasn't expecting you home til later."

"Yeah well..." She pushed him away. "I finished early."

"What's wrong?" Doug asked.

"Nothing!" She said, surprised that he'd actually noticed for once.

"Are you hungry?" Doug asked.

"Not really..." She sighed.

"Oh," Doug replied, "Nikki what's wrong?"

"Can we sit down?"

"Of course," Doug said, taking a seat next to his wife, "Nikki, its not one of the kids is it?"

"Oh no..." She said hastily, knowing that the kids wouldn't take this very well. "It's... I..." That was all she managed before bursting into tears.

"Nikki?" Doug said, rubbing her back a little, "Nikki, tell me..."

"I... I want a divorce..." She choked out in between sobs.

"What?" Doug said, looking confused.

"Don't make me say it again..." She answered quietly, her voice barely audible.

"B... why?" he asked, still rubbing her back.

She hesitated, not wanting to bring Jo into it. "We're not working Doug... surely you can see that..."

"I'll try harder, I'll be home more," Doug said.

Nikki shook her head. "It wouldn't make a difference..."

"Nikki, please, we can work things out, I love you," Doug replied.

She closed her eyes. "But I don't love you..." As she said the words, she knew they were true.

Doug sat back a little, trying to take in what Nikki had said. "W... Well in that case, I don't think there's anything I can say to change you're mind... I'll... I'll leave tomorrow, if you want..." he said.

"No... i'll go..." Nikki stammered.

"But where? And the kids?" Doug said.

"I don't know yet... the kids can stay with you for now... we'll sort out custody details later"

Doug kissed Nikki softly before standing up. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Me too..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry for hurting you..."

"No you're right, as always," Doug replied.

"You always said me being right was something you couldn't stand…"

Doug nodded. "Nikki... did you ever love me?" he asked.

"Of course i did... i wouldn't have married you if i didn't..."

Doug nodded and left the room going through to the kitchen.

Nikki sighed, of all the things she'd ever imagined for her future this wasn't one of them. Picking up her phone, she punched in the numbers and dialled Jo's house...

Jo sniffed back some tears trying to compose herself to answer the phone. "Hello?" she managed, weakly.

Nikki swallowed nervously. "Jo...it's me..."

"I've got nothing more to say to you Nikki," Jo said, still very upset.

"I know i've hurt you... and I'm sorry...but please... just hear me out..."

"That may be so, but I... I don't think there's anything left to say," Jo said, "I'm sorry, but you obviously love your husband, I'm sorry for complicating things. Goodbye Nikki."

Nikki heard the line go dead... the click as Jo replaced the receiver. Feeling hot tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, she dropped her phone on the sofa. She knew she shouldn't have expected anymore... that she'd brought it all on herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let us know by reviewing!!! xx**


End file.
